


Incurable Disease

by DeepSeaLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaLight/pseuds/DeepSeaLight





	Incurable Disease

1.

 

Keith梦见自己走进了教堂。  
彩色玻璃的影子碎了一地，他踩着碎片走在过道，红毯连绵，有人朝他抛洒花瓣，红色粉色橙色绿色，在眼前缀成铁浇的网。往前走，指甲攥在拳头里，在皮肉压出钝痛。  
阳光。气球。花香。音乐。喜悦的人群。  
红毯尽头是西装笔挺的Shiro，和他的未婚夫Adam。  
他们都在微笑，Shiro看着他，举了举手上的花束。  
Keith知道他在等。  
等这个世上最亲密的亲人，朋友，后辈，向他献上祝福。  
又是一阵掌声和善意的哄笑，每个人都笑得晃眼，像今日直透圆顶穹窗的太阳，在恢宏的建筑物里蒸出沸腾水汽。  
你也笑一笑啊，Keith，你怎么不笑呢？这可是你最熟练的伎俩，在他面前，把嘴唇咧开深长的弧度，眉毛竖起来，眼里堆满虚假的真诚——看，你这不是做得很好嘛？  
——敬我最尊敬的兄长。  
——我最亲爱的朋友。  
他举起酒杯，眼前是泛光的红色湖泊，马上就要将他淹没在里头。  
——祝你……

 

雨滴答滴答打在脸上。Keith睁开眼睛，旅馆床头灯映着微弱的光，人的声音从头顶洒下来：“你干嘛哭？”  
他正要说我没有，眼角就被湿热的电流舔过，带起潮湿水声。  
“真苦。”对方骑在他身上咧嘴，慵懒地伸了伸腰，某种大型猫科动物似的，赤裸的肌肉线条波浪起伏。  
然后又低下头亲他的脖颈，手往下摸索，一直摸到他硬起的肉块，那人在他耳畔低声笑了，笑完了，抬头去吻他的嘴唇，湿热的舌头绞住他，把他的嘴唇吸咬得又红又肿。  
Keith翻身压住对方，床头灯映出那张熟悉的脸，在Keith眼里，他微笑着，张开手敞开怀抱，一个无底的深渊，飘出蜜香，鸟鸣宛转，仿佛里头阳光普照，诱使他往下跳，要他粉身碎骨也甘之如饴。

“Shiro……”Keith喊出对方的名字。  
可他早就在下头了。

 

※

 

Keith16岁以后的人生都在逃跑，就像将梦遗后的床单和内裤扔进澡盆，倒上洗衣粉，双手两脚并用搓出大量泡沫，一个两个彩色泡泡飘起来，还没碰到光照的地方就“啵”一声碎了——将一切痕迹都收拾干净，包括那一点龌龊心思，完美弟弟不难伪装，也许还有一点性格乖张的瑕疵，无伤大雅。填志愿的时候他选了最远的大学，Shiro送他上飞机前揉乱了他的头发，嘱咐他“好好照顾自己”。Keith没有回头，眼睛干涸挤不出一点水。  
他们是表兄弟，却比亲兄弟还亲，两家父母走得近，小孩子也不遑多让，玩累了睡在一块都是常有的事，Shiro12岁的时候，父母在飞机失事中双双辞世，Kogane家收养了他。那时候Keith才5岁大，不懂什么是天人永隔，只知道Shiro要搬过来住了，兴奋得一晚上没睡好，好不容易熬到了白天，Shiro拖着行李箱来到他家，脸上却不是惯常的那种神采，鞋子局促地拼在一块，站着就发起了呆。晚上他们仍然睡在一块，Keith半梦半醒时，身旁细小的啜泣声就让他立即惊醒了，他悄悄抬头，Shiro背对他蜷缩着身体，Keith努力想了想，往对方身畔靠近了一点儿。

因为职业的关系，Kogane夫妇也不能有太多时间陪在Keith身边，兄弟俩也就更亲密了，Keith爱黏着Shiro，Shiro也乐得照看这个弟弟；大人们调侃：你可别妨碍哥哥找女朋友。Keith把嘴巴扁得老长：我才不会！转头不安起来，Shiro对哪位女性友好一点儿，他都要留个心眼多瞅几眼。  
——谁都没料到Shiro18岁那年带回家的不是哪位长发红发的“女朋友”，而是棕发的“男朋友”。他的哥哥牵着对方的手，年轻的脸溢着忐忑和喜悦，看着Kogane夫妇；Keith眯着眼睛辨认了一会儿，在记忆里把这个人翻拣出来——Shiro的好友之一，他以为。  
男孩跟男孩也能像这样在一起吗？他茫然地看自己的爸妈，两位长辈见怪不怪，拍了拍Shiro的肩膀，倒是很开心的样子——疼爱的养子对自己坦诚相见，没有不高兴的道理。  
过后Keith查了不少资料，知道了同性恋，除了不能生育以外跟异性情侣没有丝毫差别，男人能爱上男人，男人也能跟男人做爱，结婚，组成家庭。  
——那么，兄弟呢？  
那一刹那的念头闪过了Keith的大脑，像什么隐而不宣的事物被掀开了一角，本能让他阻止自己往下想，那对相牵的手却挥之不去，如芒在背；他关了电脑，在黑暗里摸索着爬上床。  
梦里一片雾茫茫。

Keith的父亲在他13岁那一年去世了，身为消防员的父亲，直到生命的最后一刻都在履行自己的职责；葬礼上，Keith没有哭，他反过来安抚哀恸的Krolia——这对年轻的夫妻，宣誓共度一生，却没能敌过生死无常，而Keith终于明白，至亲之人的死就是，往后漫长一生缺失的位置，永远落空的那个呼唤，对死者而言是短暂的瞬间，对生者却是可以时时复发的痛楚。当晚，Keith坐在床沿发呆，他很累，很想睡一觉，精神却绝望地紧绷，不出意外，他会就这样待一整夜。Shiro过来了，他坐在他身边，没有说话，只是把还年少的Keith拥入自己的怀里。睡眠灯在头顶睁着欲睡的眼，Keith就在这温暖而宽阔的空间里睡着了，洪水淹没了他的脸颊。

16岁的时候，Keith被男孩们拽去“欣赏藏品”，十几岁的小男孩，毛躁得很，对着那一小块屏幕推推搡搡，又在白花花的圆润身体面前静下来，迭起的娇声都掩不住吞咽口水的声音。Keith初时还红了整张脸，看着看着反而冷静下来，还差点打起了瞌睡，有人撞了他一肘子：你阳痿呀！Keith撞回去，又闹作一团。  
片子很快换了下一张，片头渐暗后，画面出现了类似客厅的场景，沙发上坐着一个肤色偏白的男人，——是那种透着蜜色的白，黑发极短，身材结实健硕，却很恬静的样子，低着头翻书；紧接着，镜头里出现了另一个男人，在背后接近了看书的人，一把将他压在玻璃茶几上，单手钳住他的双手，扯下他的白衬衫和系着皮带的西装裤，草草润滑后就把阴茎埋入了男人的身体，镜头特写了下位男人的后背，宽厚的肌肉线条在半脱的衬衫下若隐若现，在禁锢下紧绷着，薄汗渗出，圆珠一般，随着起伏的动作滑过皮肤。  
屏幕瞬间黑了。有人一边嚷嚷一边把光盘退出来：怎么是男的？！旁人也嚷起来：租错片子了你，呆子！  
Keith在吵闹声里捏了捏自己，而后发现双手都在发抖，心跳如鼓，嗓子干得发紧。当晚他做了个梦，他在梦里见识了天堂，那天堂却把他的大雾撕了个片甲不留，是一声惊雷，将他从梦里炸醒，要他下地狱。

18岁那年Keith决定到离家很远的大学读书，Shiro特意从报社请了两小时的假赶回来送机；同年，Shiro申请了外派任务——作为一名战地记者，去往S国。这是Shiro的梦想，Keith清楚得很，他在电话里祝福了对方，S国正值战争激烈的的时段，他声音里的担忧终于也传达到Shiro那里去。Shiro笑得爽朗，让他专注学业，不要分心。过后给Keith寄了明信片和私下拍的照片。  
Shiro有一双善于在废墟里发现鲜花的眼睛，他寄给Keith的照片很普通，诸如村落的日出，和小孩玩耍的狗，村民做的一顿饭，那都是身边就随处可见的事物，没有什么特色。Keith用指腹摩挲那些纸制物，想象Shiro执笔在明信片上写字，连同这几张照片一齐叠好，手心在上面留下温度，收入信封，贴上邮票……又历经许多人的手，漂洋过海来到他手上。他抚摸那些工整又带着俏皮尾巴的字迹，良久不动，睡过去了似的。  
那个梦仍然时不时苏醒，在夜深人静时，在浴室自慰时，他不喊他“哥”，Keith已经很久不喊那个称谓了，他喊Shiro，让白浊射了满手。而后死死瞪着自己的手，眼睛渗出一点水，像将死的鱼。  
Shiro的专栏文章透露的信息日渐严峻，越来越惨烈的战况，政府军对俘虏的刑讯逼供，平民的重负和伤亡……一张张触目惊心的战俘照更是引发国际人道主义组织的关注。后来某一日，以往报道战况的专栏记者换了人。  
Takashi Shirogane失踪了。  
就在枪林弹雨的S国，天光白日之下，一位备受重视的战地记者，一个活生生的人，不见了。  
时年Keith20岁。

 

2.

 

那是一段难熬的日子。  
报社在专栏上发表了几次相关的报道文章，Adam和身为国际刑警的Krolia动用人脉跟报社找了近半年，毫无收获；不久后，报社收到了一件包裹，来自S国，白色的泡沫箱，大小刚好能容纳一个成年男性，他们当即报警。箱子被小心打开，满满一箱子半融的冰块，以及一只断臂，用塑料密封袋整齐裹好，静静躺在其中。断臂的切口深浅不一，像是用某种比较钝的利器割下的，能看到被血染红的骨头和碎烂的肌肉组织，DNA鉴定后，确认是属于Takashi Shirogane的残肢。  
还有一张纸条：  
这就是你们要的东西，最完整的部分。

所有人都知道完了。

 

※

 

黑暗里燃着一点星火，明灭不定的，Keith走过去，对方坐在小沙发上，唯一的手夹着烟，很懒散的样子，定定望着窗外；这旅馆坐落得低矮而偏僻，窗外漆黑一片，玻璃只反射出Takashi Shirogane那张年轻的脸。  
“Shiro不抽烟的。”  
Shiro笑了，弹了弹指间的烟：“是‘你以为的’Shiro不抽烟。”说着又吸了一口，拽住Keith的衣领，迫使他屈膝弯腰，把嘴里那口烟渡过去，呛得Keith直咳嗽。  
“真可爱。”他恶作剧成功似地笑了，小孩子一样，细长眼尾弯弯，在昏暗的灯光下既艳又煞。  
Keith又咳了几声，抹去呛出的泪花，手上推了推Shiro：“要回去了，快去沐浴室洗洗身体。”  
Shiro把手上的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，徒然站起来，身上的浴袍直接滑落地上，露出伤痕斑驳的身体；Keith打开灯，恰好看见他腰上被自己掐出的印子，他懊恼地咬住牙——他以为自己已经很克制地，没有在他身上留下痕迹了。  
Keith知道自己大概是疯了。  
18岁的他站在自己的梦面前，说：这不是爱情。  
20岁的他看着那只断臂，说：我会找到他的。  
21岁的他在病房里，床上是失而复得的Shiro，门外是直奔而来的Adam，他们相拥而泣。Adam的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒打在Shiro的脸上，他们说爱，说对不起，说回家。  
没有人知道Shiro经历了什么，Keith在Krolia的帮助下找到他的时候，Shiro已经失去了整整一年的记忆。但是没关系，失去记忆也好，失去手臂也好，人活着就是不幸中的万幸。  
没有人发现哪里不对劲。  
直到那天深夜。

 

睡到半夜时，Keith忽然醒来，觉得口渴，便下床去厨房，却耳尖地发现屋子里某个地方在异动。——家里遭贼了，警铃在脑中大作，他踏过走廊，小心走近了，却发现声音是从Shiro的房间里传出的。  
门缝在黑暗里渗出一点光，他犹豫顷刻，终于敲了门：“……Shiro？”  
没有回应。Keith扭了扭把手——上锁了。半秒后他直接破门而入，而后面对一屋子狼藉愣在原地。  
Shiro的房间总是整整齐齐的，他喜欢阅读，因此房间里有一面墙的书柜，里面码放着社科和文学的书籍，还有一些赛车和飞机模型，CD，各式小东西；Shiro很珍惜它们，大部分是他开始打工后自己赚钱购置的，此刻一半倾倒在地，七零八落的，CD摔出了盒子，被一脚踩裂，几个奖杯被磕凹了一角。  
而造成这幅光景的正是Shiro本人。  
他还在摔东西，所有尖锐的或是能镜面反射的东西都被他一股脑儿摔在地上，伴以压抑的咆哮。  
Keith小心翼翼地喊了一声Shiro。  
对方猛地抬头，细长的凤眼瞪向了他，暴戾而尖锐，一手握成拳头，像受了伤的猛兽，亮出獠牙而不容再近一步。  
这是一个全然陌生的Takashi Shirogane。  
Keith不敢妄动，就这么僵持了半分钟，Shiro脸上的表情垮了下来，他移开视线，很茫然的样子，用左手捂着右腰的位置，慢慢蹲下，把自己蜷成了一团。Keith起初以为他的腰受伤了，即刻又反应过来：他在确认他不存在的右臂。  
Keith绕过一堆破碎的狼藉，像走过一地心的碎片，他在Shiro面前蹲下身，小心地捂住他的肩膀，他想出声，而后发现自己的声音哽咽得不成体统。  
没事的。他这么说，没事的，Shiro，我在这里。  
Shiro抬起头，双眼没有焦点，就在Keith反应过来之前，他拽住Keith，直直地撞上他的嘴唇。像是渴求着他人的温暖和存在，他一边吻着Keith一边把他压在地上。  
柔软的舌头舔过Keith的牙齿，绞住他的舌，自上而下吞咽他。比梦还要甜美。  
这是Shiro，他的血亲，别人的未婚夫，他无数个夜晚里梦中的主角。  
Keith听见什么瓦解的声音。

他跑啊跑，逃了五年，六十个月，一千八百二十多天，它终于追了上来，像一枚埋入地下多年的炸弹，就这么毫无预兆地、迟到地爆炸了。  
方圆百里都灰飞烟灭。

 

※

 

“他是个懦夫。”车上，Shiro支着脑袋说，“你知道对于记者而言，最重要的是什么吗？”  
Keith没有搭腔，手上的方向盘一个打滑，快速越过了前头的劳斯莱斯。  
“是‘看’，”他自顾自说下去，“一个记者，因为太痛苦，掩面不看真相——多么讽刺的事啊。他采访了多少人，在多少已经平息的泥沼里翻拣，扰乱那些已经忘记伤痛的心——哈！到自己身上反而承受不住！！”  
人的心对痛苦的容量是有限的，但是，他没法从自己长期担任的角色里走出来。于是另一个人格诞生了。同样是Takashi Shirogane，却具攻击性，暴躁，自我厌恶，道德观念薄弱，甚至性爱成瘾——代替主人格释放压力的PTSD罹患者。

明天是Krolia的生日，两兄弟结束了散心的短期旅行，要在明天之前赶回家去，为他们的母亲庆祝生日。  
剧本是这样写的。

只要回到家，Shiro就会恢复成原来那个模样——温柔的哥哥，体贴的儿子，忠诚的男友。

Keith抓着方向盘，路上是成缀的华灯，前头是暗沉的天空。


End file.
